He's Growing Up, Derek
by Passing-through723
Summary: After the case trial Derek gets to watch Stiles grow up, through the good and the bad. They all have to grow up sometime. Sequel of He Needs You, Derek
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the new story! :D I am _ever_ so sorry it took me so long to get back to writing. I know I kinda left you guys in the dust and I am so sorry. I was in a really bad place. I'm pretty much better now. I will try and update as much as I can. I sure hope you can forgive me.

*A few months after the case*

Derek

"Stiles, how would you like your own room? Would that be cool? We could decorate it anyway you want." Derek asks. "That'd be cool," Stiles starts, "You can have dinosaurs and everything." Derek promises. "Dinosaurs?" Stiles asks. "Yeah, dinosaurs." Derek nods his head. "Okay, I'll have my own room. Just for the dinosaurs, though." Stiles informs him. "We're going to have to go shopping this week sometime after school." Derek thinks out loud.

* * *

Stiles struts into the living room and stands right in front of the T.V. that Derek is watching. "So.." Stiles blurts. "So, what?" Derek asks. "Aren't you going to ask me about school?" Stiles whines. Derek rolls his eyes, "How was school today, Stiles?"

"There are two new people in my class. They're cousins. Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey; Erica is really pretty. She has long, blonde, wavy hair but sometimes she shakes. Isaac is super cool. We play together during free time. He likes cars." Stiles tells Derek. "I'm glad you're making new friends, Stiles. Maybe one day you can invite them over." Derek smiles. "Yeah, I even got a new teacher. She comes in to teach us science and math. She's so pretty, Derek. Her name is Ms. Martin. She has pretty green eyes and long red hair. She's super smart, too. She always gives me cookies." Stiles says contently. Derek begins to chuckle at Stiles' crush on his new math teacher

The door bell rings and Stiles races to answer it. "Audrey!" Stiles shouts. "Hey, sweet pea. How are you?" Audrey asks. "Good, I was just telling Dad about my new friends, Erica and Isaac." Stiles informs her. "And his crush on his math teacher Ms. Martin." Derek teases. "Looks like you've got some competition, Derek." Audrey laughs.

She walks over to Derek and kissed him hello and sits down on the couch next to him. "Audrey, guess what?" Stiles sings. "What?" Audrey replies. "I told you to guess." Stiles demands. "Alright, alright. Uh, you've gotten a new dinosaur?" Audrey takes a shot. "No! I'm getting a new room. One right next to Derek! I'm allowed to decorate it with dinosaurs!" Stiles chirps. "Boy, this kid really loves dinosaurs." Audrey smiles at Derek. "That's pretty cool, Stiles. I can't wait to see it when it's all done." She grins.

"Audrey, are you going to get your own room here too?" Stiles asks. Audrey's face flushes and she thinkst about her answer before giving him a reply, "Stiles, I have my own room in _my_ house. _This_ is Derek's house." "Yeah but if you ask Derek to let you stay I bet he would." Stiles says. "Stiles, Audrey lives at her house. Leave her alone. Go get your jacket we're going out to eat." Derek orders. Stiles runs all the way up to Derek's room to get his red hoodie off of Derek's bed.

"Sorry about that. He gets carried away with questions sometimes." Derek apologizes. "No, no. He doesn't understand. It's cute." Audrey replies. "Derek! I'm ready!" Stiles rejoices; running down the stairs.

The three of them make their way down to the restaurant near Stiles' school. "Audrey, since I don't get to live with my mommy, are you going to take her place?" Stiles asks. Audrey nearly trips over her own feet. "I-I-uh Stiles, I'm not going to take her place. I'm just Derek's girlfriend." Audrey answers. "Oh." Stiles mumbled. "Well can you?" Stiles beams. "Stiles! Leave Audrey alone." Derek demands.

"He must miss her." Audrey whispers. "Yeah, he's better off without her for now." Derek hisses.

* * *

Stiles

"Isaac, my dad said that you Erica can come over my house soon." Stiles lilts. "That'd be cool." Isaac says quietly ? Hey, Isaac? How'd you get those bruises on your wrist?" Stiles asks, gently reaching his hands out to the boy. "Oh, um I-I banged em' on the table." Isaac mumbles while pulling his sleeves down over his hands.

Stiles turns his head and sees Erica bounding up to them. "Hi Isaac." Erica smiles. "Hi, Stiles." She says batting her eyelashes. "Hey, Erica! Wanna play with us?" Stiles asks. "Yeah!" She chirps. Erica sat down next to Stiles and tosses her hair over her shoulders. "So, your dad said we can come over?" Isaac asks, ignoring Erica. Erica's eyes light up with excitement. "Oh, when?" She asks. "Well, I don't know. We can ask him later." Stiles said

Erica looks over at Isaac, "Will Uncle Cam let you go?" "I hope he does." Isaac sighs. "Who's Uncle Cam?" Stiles asks. "He's my uncle and Isaac's father. He's mean to Isaac sometimes." Erica informs him. "Don't worry, my dad isn't mean. He's cooler than dinosaurs." Stiles sympathizes. "Alright guys," Mr. Whittemore interrupts, "Ms. Martin is here. Get back to your seats and give her all of your attention."

The kids scurry back to their seats. Stiles and Isaac sit at table 3 with two other kids and Erica sits at table 2 on the end next to Stiles. Erica turns around and pulls her pink backpack on to the table. She rips a piece of paper and scribbles on it. "Have your daddy call my mommy." She whispers over to Stiles, slipping the piece of paper in front of him. Stiles folds up the paper and places it in his pocket. "Alright class, let's begin." Ms. Martin says, attracting Stiles' attention.

Stiles whips his head up and focuses on the person in front of him; awe struck by the lady in front of the class. When she walks, her red hair bounces and sways behind her. She wrote some notes on the board, they are as simple as could be, just your basic addition and subtraction of small value numbers. "Okay, if you remember Friday's lesson I want you to try the problems that I have written down on the board." Ms. Martin instructs. Her voice is soft and kind when she speaks to the children around her.

Stiles copies the problems down sloppily into his notebook and begins to solve them. Ms. Martin walks around to check on everyone's work. Stopping at Stiles she took notice that he finished already. "Wow Stiles, you're very smart." Ms. Martin compliments. Stiles blushes, "Thanks Ms. Martin." Erica looks over at Stiles. "Ooooh, you have a crush on Ms. Martin." She whisperes. "No I do not!" Stiles barks. Erica giggles and sticks her tongue out at Stiles before she goes back to her work.

Isaac sighs in frustration and raises his hand. "Ms. Martin, will you help me?" He calls out. "Why don't you have Stiles help you until I'm done with helping Maria." She insists. "Yeah, because I'm very smart." Stiles states.

Class is over; Mr. Whittemore releases his class into the playground to wait for their parents. Derek walks over to Stiles. "Hey buddy!" Derek smiles. "Dad!" Stiles shouts. Stiles stands up and jumps into Derek's arms. "Dad look," he says while pointing, "these are my friends Isaac and Erica." The two kids stand up and say hello to Derek

Erica being the most boisterous out of the two, she walks up to Derek and opens her mouth first. "Stiles said we are allowed to come over one day. When can we come over?" She asks latching on to Stiles' arm. "Whenever you guys want." Derek says.

"I gave Stiles my mommy's phone number so you can call her. But, you have to ask Isaac's dad too." Derek glances over at Isaac who seems nervous. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Derek asks He sticks his hand out in the shape of a fist waiting for Isaac to pound it. Isaac turns away and shakes his head. "Uh, where's your dad, I'll talk to him." Derek asks. Isaac points to a man standing behind Derek. Erica let go of Stiles and walks over to Isaac taking hold of his hand.

Derek stands up and extends his hand. "Hi, I'm Derek Hale; Stiles' dad. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. I'm Camden Lahey; Isaac's father and Erica's uncle. But, call me Cam." The men shake hands, "So, can I get your number? Stiles would like to have Isaac over sometime soon." Derek asks. Camden eyes Derek for a while. "Sure." He finally answers. "Cool!" Derek replies. Derek pulls his phone out and types in the numbers Mr. Lahey is reciting. "Great! I'll give you a call sometime this week then. Bye Isaac, bye Erica." Derek says. "Bye Stiles' dad." They say in unison. "Stiles say good-bye to your friends." Derek smiles. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Stiles waves. The two wave good-bye to their friend and walked off with Mr. Lahey.

"What nice friends. Isaac's shy, huh?" Derek asks. "Yeah, I don't know why. He's cool when you get to know him. He has bruises on his wrist from banging them on the table." Stiles said. "The table?" Derek questions." "Yeah." Stiles replies. "How is Ms. Martin?" Derek teases some more. "Ms. Martin said that I am very smart. She even asked me to help Isaac with math problems she wrote on the board. I was the first one finished." Stiles states proudly. Derek rolled his eyes and smiles down at Stiles.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. My writing is kind of rusty being I haven't done much of it lately. Let me know if you want me to go on.

See you guys soon!


	2. Falling Leaves and Pumpkin Spice

Hey, guys! I'm so grateful for all of your positive feed back. It really means a lot to me! So like I promised, here's chapter 2. I want to remind you that this story isn't going to go day by day. At the moment I'm playing it week by week, but as we progress farther into the story it's going to go year by year. Enjoy, my darlings!

Stiles and Derek

"Dad!" Stiles shouts from his seat in the kitchen to his father in the living room. "What do you want, Stiles?" Derek shouts back. "Do I have to finish my homework now?" Stiles asks. "Yes Stiles, if you want your friends to come over you must finish it now." Derek replies. Stiles slumps down in his seat and lets out an overly dramatic sigh.

"You want to be smart, don't you?" Derek asks hypothetically. Stiles rolls his eyes and continues doing some math problems. "Five plus seven equals twelve. Three plus ten equals thirteen." "Stiles can you please do that quietly?" Derek begs. Obeying his father, Stiles whisper the math problems to himself. "Stiles, in your head." Derek exhorts.

"Fine!" Stiles retorts. Stiles picks up all of his books and walks up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Derek shakes his head and goes back to watching the football game on TV.

Stiles huffs and puffs himself over to the small desk Derek bought him and throws his books down. "Stupid homework." Stiles spits. He walks over to the window by his bed and pulls the desk chair over to it, admiring the new season. It's October now and the leaves are a beautiful golden yellow, a sweet apple red, and a ripe pumpkin orange. The leaves lined the streets and filled the covered pools; they were in scattered piles among everyone's lawn. The air was crisp and cool; the breeze was slightly evident on a beautiful summer day. Houses had decorations of scarecrows and bats, along with skeletons and mummies. Derek promised him they could decorate with his friends as soon as he finished his homework. Stiles was having a hard time concentrating because he was far too excited.

Stiles hears Derek coming and runs over to the desk, dragging his chair behind him. He quickly pulls himself together and starts doing his homework. "How's it going, bud?" Derek asks "Good daddy." Stiles replies. "Okay, hurry up. Erica and Isaac should be here soon." Derek encourages. "I am dad, I am." Stiles smiles.

Derek shuts the door slightly and heads to the attic. Stiles finishes up the last six problems and stuffs everything into his backpack. He runs down the hallway to catch up with his father. "Can I help you daddy?" Stiles begs. "Sure you can Stiles. "Go up into the attic and throw me down the bags that say Halloween on them." Derek instructs.

Stiles climbs the ladder into the attic and crawls over to the bags his dad had described to him. He looks around and spots three large garbage bags, deciding how he can carry these bags he gets the idea to roll them down the ladder. "I found them, Dad!" Stiles shouts. "Great! Give them to me." Derek says. Stiles rolls the first one down to Derek, then, the second one, but before he can roll the other one down to dad a spider falls down next to Stiles. Stiles screams and comes running down, nearly falling down the ladder, Derek runs over and catches him before he can do so. "Stiles, what's the matter?" Derek asks with a worried expression. "There's a spider! It was so big and scary. You have to go kill it! What if it gets in my room?" Stiles cries. Derek laughs at the ridiculousness his son is making into a big deal.

Derek climbs up the ladder and retrieves the bag himself. "Did you kill it, dad?" Stiles yells up. "Yeah, Stiles. I got him," Derek replies, "He can't get into your room now." Stiles throws his arms around his father's waist and smiles up at Derek.

Derek carries out two bags while Erica, Isaac, and Stiles carry out the last one. "Alright guys, which bag do you want to start with?" Derek asks. "This one!" They shout in unison. Derek unties the knot in the bag and dumps its contents on the lawn. The kids make a mad dash towards the pile of decorations, grabbing whatever their eyes land on. Erica grabs a small cauldron with a chord attached to it, Stiles grabs a set of skeletons with ropes on them, and Isaac grabs a bag of "spider webs."

Derek bends down next to Erica and asks her where she'd like to place her cauldron. Erica walks along the front yard deciding where she's like to put it. Placing her hand around her chin in a gesture that looks like she's thinking, she looks at the small brick well looking object and places it right inside the hole. The cauldron's bottom is too big for it to fall through, so it sits atop the bricks. She looks over at Derek for approval and he gives her a small nod. She claps her hands and runs over to the pile to find something else.

Isaac holds the skeletons up to Derek and stares at him. "Alright little man, where do you think these guys go?" Isaac points to the fence leading to the backyard and makes a small noise. Derek examines the kid and sees that there are bruises on his knees. Derek should brush it off because Stiles falls down all the time, as do all little boys who like running around, but Derek couldn't ignore the cut under Isaac's eye. "How'd you get that cut, Isaac?" Derek asks cautiously. Isaac shyly turns away and covers it with his hand. "I scraped my face on the table when I was playing with my action figures." Derek just shook his head and lead Isaac over to the fence; he tied them to every three slats and let Isaac decide which position he wanted their limbs to face.

Derek looks over at Stiles, he's trying to untangle all the fake spider webs and sting it along the bushes in front of their house. "Let me help you out, buddy." Derek takes the web from his son's hands and helps him place the web across all of the bushes. The spider webs came with fake black spiders and Stiles strategically placed them in the webs. "I'm not afraid of these, daddy because I know that they're plastic." He smiles. Derek ruffles Stiles' hair that's grown out from his buzz cut. Derek makes a mental note to make a hair appointment.

Erica begins cackling and the boys turn around to see what she's doing. Erica found a witch's hat and a matching cape. "I'm going to turn you into a frog, Isaac!" Erica laughs. "No! Not a frog, please!" He cries. "I don't want to be a frog." "Erica chants these made up words and puts a spell on Isaac. Isaac freaks out and begins pulling on his hair to make sure he's okay. "Isaac, can't you at least pretend?" Erica complains. "It's okay Isaac and Erica that was a very good witch impression." Derek soothes. "Hmph." She grunts triumphantly.

Isaac opens up the other bag and pulls out a life sized scarecrow that's stuffed with straw. He drags him over to a chair and neatly places him in it. "Here you go, Mr. Scarecrow." He pats the stuffed man on the shoulder and gives him a hug. Stiles finds a dozen bats with fishing line attached to them. "Can we hang these up, daddy?" He asks. "Sure." Derek replies.

Derek runs inside to grab a step ladder and begins to hang the bats from the siding of the house over the door. The kids try to make bat noises and sound more like birds than bats. Erica and Isaac open up the last bag, pulling out a deflated balloon like object and Stiles pulls out some orange string lights.

Derek hangs the lights from the roof like people do with Christmas lights and goes back into the house. He returns with an air pump and heads over to the deflated pile of color. "What is it?" Isaac asks. "It's Frankenstein." Derek asks. "Oh no! Derek! He's gonna eat us!" Isaac shouts. "Oh, no. This is a nice Frankenstein. He's not going to eat us." Derek consoles. "When I say so, I want you to shout 'wake up Frankenstein', okay?" "Okay." The kids reply together.

Derek turns on the pump and gives the kids the signal. "Wake up, Frankenstein!" The kids shout. "Again." Derek instructs. The inflatable Frankenstein begins to rise and the kids jump up and down in excitement. "Wake up, Frankenstein!" Frankenstein inflates some more and he's almost standing up straight. "One more time." Derek says. "Wake up, Frankenstein!" They shout really loudly. The inflatable Frankenstein straightens out and is standing up tall. The kids begin yelling and laughing, talking to the blow-up lawn decoration.

Derek leaves the kids alone to play and rakes up some leaves. It's not too bad yet, but it's only the beginning. He starts off with a small pile and wipes some sweat off of his forehead. He looks over to the kids and sees they're walking around on all fours. "What are you three doing?" He shouts over to the kids. "We're playing werewolf daddy. I'm the werewolf, they have to hide, and when I find them I have to catch them and turn them into a werewolf too!" Derek laughs and goes back to his yard work. He listens to Stiles howling and barking like a wolf and the excited shrieks of Erica and Isaac trying to escape werewolf Stiles.

The kids are running all over the lawn, barking and howling. He finished raking up the leaves, but alpha Stiles is leading his pack of two straight into the neat pile of leaves. "Great." Derek sighs. Stiles, Isaac, and Erica jump right into the pile sending the leaves through the air and falling down around them, making the front yard look the same as it did when they first came out here. He laughed at them throwing leaves at each other and rolling around like a bunch of dogs. "Play with us, Stiles' dad." Erica asks. "Please?"

Derek picks up a few leaves and sprinkles them over Erica's head. Isaac grabs a pile and stuffs them into Derek's shirt, he reaches for Isaac, but he runs away before Derek can get him. "Here I come dad!" Stiles laughs while running full force into his father with two handfuls of leaves.

.


	3. Candy and Chaos

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write and post this, I got zero feed back last time so I wasn't so sure where to go with this. I love hearing from you, I really do. Okay, enough babbling. Here you go, my loves.

Stiles and Derek

"Stiles, are you ready yet?" Derek shouts up from the living room. There's no reply, but Derek can hear Stiles grunting. "Do you want my help?" "I got it, dad!" Stiles yells back. Derek ignores him and makes his way up the stairs. He lightly knocks on Stiles' door and opens it. His eyes land on Stiles all tangled up in his costume. Derek laughs and pulls the costume over Stiles' head. "Dad," Stiles whines, "I said I got it."

"Here, let me help." Stiles puts up a bit of a fight, annoyed that he wasn't able to do it himself. Derek helps Stiles into the body suit and begins to zip it up. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Stiles sings. "Where'd you learn that, Stiles?" Derek asks. "Mommy used to sing it to me when I had panic attacks. It helped me feel better," He begins, "Did your mommy sing that to you when you were little, too?" "No Stiles, my parents weren't that loving." Derek replies. "Oh." Stiles says.

Stiles continues to sing while Derek finishes tying the costume together. He puts Stiles' mask on and stands up. "Go look in the mirror." Derek smiles. Stiles marches over to the mirror and gasps, "Wow! I look just like batman, daddy!" "You sure do, Stiles." Derek sighs contently. "Come on, daddy! We're gonna be late." Stiles runs out of the room ahead of Derek and grabs his Halloween pumpkin.

"Wow! Isaac, you look so cool!" Stiles shouts. Isaac is dressed up as Stiles' side-kick Robin. Isaac does a quick one-eighty and a karate kick to complete his entrance. "Thanks! You look cool, too Stiles! Oops, I mean batman!' Isaac laughs. "Come on Erica." Isaac calls. Erica comes out of the house dressed as wonder woman. "How do I look, batman?" She asks. "Uh, you look really pretty, Erica." Stiles stumbles. "Thanks, I know." She smiles.

"Thanks for taking them out, Derek," Mr. Lahey begins, "Just have them back for dinner around six." "Not a problem will do." Derek replies. "Daddy, come on. If we don't go now there won't be any candy left." Stiles cried. "Don't worry, kiddo, there'll be plenty of candy." Derek reassures.

The four of them make there way around the neighborhood getting a good amount of candy. "Trick or Treat!" the three kids shout in unison. The person who answers the door usually comments about how cute they look and gives them a few extra pieces. Derek lets them eat a few while making rounds.

While walking around the four of them are startled by loud screams. Derek immediately steps in front of the children, preparing himself for what's to come. "Oh my god, Anna -Beth! Look how cute they are!" Some girl shouts. "Oh my goodness, I could just take them home with me. Derek relaxes when he realizes these girls are freaking out over the kids. "Oh, are these all yours?" The first girl asks. Derek looks the girls over. Girl number one is dressed as a fairy, Anna-Beth is a white cat, and a third girl comes bounding up dressed as a harlequin clown.

"Um, batman is mine, but, the other two are batman's friends." Derek replies. "Oh, they're so cute!" She coos. Fairy princess bends down to the same level as the children. "What are your names? Or are you not willing to give away your secret identities?" She asks. Stiles pushes in front of Isaac and Erica, "I'm Stiles," he starts, "This is my best friend Isaac and his cousin Erica." "Hello, Stiles, Erica, and Isaac. Nice to meet you, I'm Autumn, these are my friends Anna-Beth and Courtney." "Nice to meet you girls." Stiles smiles. He takes his mask off and the girls melt a little more. "Oh, look at what a cutie he is." Courtney whines.

Erica steps in front of Isaac and latches herself onto Stiles' arm. "Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Autumn asks. Stiles opens his mouth, but Erica answers for him. "Yes, I am his girlfriend." She sneers. "Haa haa, so adorable. What about you, Robin? Do you have a girlfriend?" Anna-Beth asks. Isaac shyly shakes his head no.

The girls stand up and start to say good-bye. "Here have some of our candy." Courtney smiles. The kids hold out their pumpkins and let the girls pour their candy into them. "Well, we've gotta go, but it was great meeting you guys!" Autumn says. "Keep our streets safe!"

Autumn turns to Derek, "If you ever need a baby sitter, I'd be more than happy to help. Autumn pulls out some paper from her bag and writes her number with a pen she dug out from the bottom of her purse. "Have a Happy Halloween kids." The girls finish obsessing over them and make their way around the corner. Derek folds the piece of paper in half and shoves it into the back pocket.

Derek's phone rings and the screen lights up with his girlfriend's name. "Hey, babe. Happy Halloween." He answers. "Thanks you too," she replies, "Are you free tonight? There's a party down at the pub and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Derek looks down and the kids and sees they're pretty worn out from all the walking around they've been doing. "Sure, what time?" Derek asks. "Around nine." Audrey responds. "Yeah, that sounds great. See you then, Audrey." "Oh and Derek?" Audrey asks. "Yeah?" He replies. "Don't forget you've gotta dress up." Audrey laughs and hangs up the phone.

_Ugh I haven't dressed up since I was thirteen._ Derek thinks. _What would I even go as? I'm a grown man. I don't even think I own any costumes. Maybe I have one stuffed in my attic from college. _Derek is ripped from his thoughts when he hears another scream. He doesn't jump in front of the kids, but, the scream multiplies into two screams. Derek turns around and sees Erica on the floor, Isaac is crying and Stiles looks terrified. "Derek! You have to help her. Please!" Isaac cries. Derek stares at Erica on the ground, she's shaking uncontrollably and drool is pouring out of her mouth, collecting in small pools around her head. _This is what Stiles meant when he said Erica shakes. _Derek thinks.

Derek bends down and holds her head so she doesn't smash it on the ground. "Help! Someone, I need a doctor. Please someone help me! She's having a seizure!" Derek yells. No one is paying any mind to what's going on. "Please! I need a doctor. Somebody, anybody! Help!" He tries again. A woman across the street comes running out of her house with a few objects in her hand. "I'm a doctor, let her go." The woman says. The doctor rolls Erica onto her side and checks to see if she's still breathing. She places a pillow from her home under Erica's head.

"Does she have a card?" The woman asks. "What kind of card?" Derek asks. "A card or piece of jewelry that can hold any information that maybe able to help us." The woman says. Isaac runs over to the lady and hands her a necklace Erica usually wears. "This is it; she didn't want to wear it because it didn't match her costume." He cries. The woman pats Isaac's back to calm him down, Derek gathers Stiles and Isaac into his arms until the woman is finished.

"I've called her parents and they've asked that you bring her home right now." The woman says. "Thank you so much for your help. Is there anything I can do to stop the shaking?" Derek asks. "No, it should stop on its own. Just keep her lying on her side and she'll be just fine." The woman comforts. "Thank you so, so much!" Derek stands up and gives the woman a hug. "Not a problem, young man." She smiles.

The woman makes her way back into her house. Derek scoops Erica into his arms and carries her home. Isaac and Stiles trail behind, dragging their feet. They've been out all day and they're exhausted. Isaac has stopped crying and relaxed a little bit. He held on to Stiles' cape with one hand and Erica's necklace with the other.

Derek is able to feel Erica shaking in his arms. She's not jerking around as much, but she's still moving. It's about a ten minute walk from where they are to Derek's car. Stiles and Isaac quietly scoot into the very back row and Derek lays Erica in the middle seat. He buckles her waist into the seat and quickly hops behind the wheel.

Every so often Derek looks in his rearview mirror to check on the kids. Erica's shaking has subsided, Stiles is leaning against the window forcing himself to stay awake, and Isaac is on the edge of his seat watching Erica. Isaac removed his mask and Derek realizes that the cut on his face is now a black and blue around his eye. "Isaac?" Derek quietly calls out. "Y-yes Stiles' dad?" He mumbles. "You can call me Derek, and where does Erica live?" Derek asks. "She lives five blocks from me." Isaac replies. "Thank you, by the way Isaac, how'd you get that bruise?" Derek questions. "Umm, I got hit in the face with a baseball. My friend Boyd accidently threw it too hard." Isaac turns away from Derek.

Derek shakes his head and continues to Erica's house. He makes sure she gets in okay, apologizes that it happened and said he would check in on her later. Derek then proceeds to take Isaac home. "Thanks for taking care of him, and my niece. Thanks for getting her home safe." Cam smiles. "Not a problem, I love having Isaac, but every time I see him he has a new injury." Derek states. "Isaac's a clumsy kid." Cam laughs. Derek stares at him, not finding the situation funny. "Have a good night, Mr. Lahey." Derek shakes Camden's hand and takes Stiles home.

Derek

Derek stares at himself in the mirror. He decided to go as a karate fighter. He has a red bandana tied around his head, white karate pants from when he took it as a hobby and flip flops. There was no way he was going out barefoot.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Stiles emits. "I'm going out with Audrey for a little while." Derek responds. "Will you be back? What time? Where am I going to go? Can I come? You're not leaving forever are you? Daddy?" Stiles blubbers. "Stiles, what makes you think I'm going to leave you?" Derek gets down on his knees and pulls Stiles in for a hug. "I don't know, just answer my questions." Stiles sighs. "Okay, I don't know what time I'll be back, I've hired that girl we met today to watch you, you can't come, and I'm not leaving forever." Derek replies.

Stiles wipes at his tired eyes, "Can you at least stay for a little while longer?" Stiles begs. "Come on; let's get you ready for bed." Derek says. Stiles runs into his room and Derek follows. By the time Derek reaches Stiles' room he's already got his clothes off and running around the room in his tighty whities. "Stiles, do you want to take a bath or wait for tomorrow?" Derek asks. "Never!" Stiles shouts back. "Stiles, you reek. You have to take a bath. How about I give you a quick hose down?" Derek suggests.

Stiles takes of his underwear and throws them at Derek, he runs out of the room and into the bathroom. Derek runs after him and arrives to an empty bathroom. He hears giggling coming from behind the shower curtain. "Hmm, I wonder where Stiles could be?" Derek asks himself out loud. Stiles laughs some more and tries to quiet himself. Derek silently reaches for the shower curtain and throws it open. Stiles lets out a surprised scream and tries to run. Derek bends down and scoops Stiles into his arm. Stiles is laughing really hard and can barley talk, "D-daddy! Put, put m-me d-d-down." "Nope, I'm not letting you get away this time." Derek lilts. He threw Stiles over his shoulders and turned the water on.

Stiles tried getting out of Derek's grasp. "I don't think so, buddy." Derek says. He gently places Stiles in the shower and begins to give him a quick hose down. "Take the soap bar and wash those stinky pits!" Derek jokes. "I'm not stinky, dad." Stiles argues. "You're definitely not Mr. Clean." Derek laughs. "Who's that, daddy?" Stiles asks. "No one, just wash up." Derek says.

"Thanks for coming Autumn. I really appreciate it." Derek says. "No problem, Mr. Hale! I love kids." She replies. "Great, well, I'm running late. I'll pay you when I get back." Derek promises. "Okay! Have a good night, Mr. Hale!" Autumn shouts after him.

Derek arrives at the familiar house and knocks on the door. It takes a while before Audrey answers, but when she finally does, Derek is astounded. "Wow, you look great!" Derek says with wide eyes. "Thank-you, so do you Ralph Macchio." Audrey laughs.

Derek gives Audrey a head to toe examination. She's a witch, but a sexy witch. She has on a short, tight dress, with a black corset. The top half of the dress is purple and the skirt part is a light green. She has her hair in curls with a witch's hat pinned in her hair. Black stilettos- so big they could probably be used as a weapon- and fishnet stockings.

"Oh, by the way, it just so happens that my friend Allison is dating your cousin Scott, so I invited them to the party with us." Audrey informs him. "Sounds good, I haven't seen Scott in a while." Derek says.

Derek drives the two of them to the pub and helps Audrey out of the car. "How do you even walk in those shoes?" Derek asks. "You don't, it's more of a stomp than it is a walk. No woman can walk in these." She replies. "Then why do it?" He pokes. "Because it makes us look hot." She says mater-of-factly.

When they walk into the bar it's already filled with tons of people. The music is really loud, the lights are low, and he's already walked into about five different decorations. "Hey, Derek! Over here!" A familiar voice calls. Derek looks around and spots Scott. He gives a small wave and leads Audrey over to the booth that Scott has claimed.

"Haa, hey man," Scott greets, "What have you been up to? You know, now that you're a dad and all." "I'm good, kid. It's the same old same old. How about you? How's school going?" Derek asks. "It's going, I guess." Scott states. "Hey man, don't mess it up." Derek says. "Anyway Derek, this is my girl friend, Allison." Scott introduces. A small brunette haired girl gets up and shakes Derek's hand. "Lovely finally meeting you," Allison says, "I've heard so much about you." "Yes, same to you." "Anyway, I see you already know Audrey." Derek smiles.

The four of them converse over several drinks and have a few laughs. Some loud song comes on that could probably make anyone deaf and catches Allison's attention. "Audrey, it's our song." Allison gasps. "So it is!" Audrey chirps. "Come on!" Allison encourages. The two women get up and head over to the dance floor. They start dancing wildly and fall all over each other.

Scott and Derek watch them dance for a while until Scott brings up something serious. "You know, Allison is Kate's niece." Scott informs him. "Yeah?" Derek asks in shock. "That means, Stiles is part of Allison's family. It makes them cousins." Scott states. "Do you think I should tell her?" Derek asks. "No, not yet. I'll tell her. But, when I do, would you want them to meet," Scott asks, "I mean I'm _your _cousin and I'll be around a lot. That means Allison will too." "Um, I'm not sure. Let's just see how things play out. I mean, she's gotta know what went down. She probably just doesn't know it's me." Derek assumes.

The song ends and the two lovely ladies return to the table a bit sweaty and completely out of breath. "You should consider apply as a professional dancer." Scott teases. "Shut-up." Allison laughs. Derek orders another round of drinks for the table and some finger foods. "So, Derek. Audrey tells me you have a kid," Allison states, "How's it going for you?" "Well, it's definitely different and not easy, but I love the kid. He's a really great kid. He thinks I'm cooler than dinosaurs and that's a pretty big accomplishment as a dad." Derek smiles. "How old is your son?" Allison asks. "He's five. He started kindergarten this past September." Derek informs her. "Who's watching him tonight?" She prods. "A baby sitter I found. She's a sweet girl. She adores him," Derek says, "Speaking of, this is her calling. Excuse me just a second."

Derek pushes his way through the crowd and fights his way outside. "Hello?" Derek asks while answering the phone. "Mr. Hale, you have to come home." Autumn cries. "Why, what's the matter?" Derek asks. "Stiles keeps saying that you're gone forever and you're not coming back. I can't get him to calm down. I gave him his inhaler and nothing seems to be working." Autumn wails. "Put him on the phone." Derek demands. "Daddy," Stiles screams, "Where are you? It's almost one and you're not home. Where are you? I can't find you, daddy. Please come back! Please don't stay away forever!" "Alright Stiles, I'm on my way home." Derek says.

Derek fights his way back inside and tells everyone what's going on. "Audrey, do you want me to take you home?" Derek asks breathlessly. "No, it's okay. I'll grab a ride from Scott, go take care of Stiles." She insists. Derek gives a quick kiss to Audrey, a small wave to Allison, and a slap on the back to Scott.

When Derek opens the door the sight he sees was just a mess. Stiles runs into Derek at full force. Derek picks him up and whispers to him, "It's alright, kiddo. I'm home. Let me walk Autumn out and I'll meet you in your room."

Stiles runs up to his room and Derek reaches into his wallet, "Here's extra. I had no idea he was going to do that. I'm so sorry, Autumn." Derek sympathizes. Autumn's face is stained with black lines and her eyes are all red. "It is okay, Mr. Hale. He was good up until the point he realized you still weren't home." Autumn sighs. "You should probably get him to a doctor if he keeps having those." She suggests. "Thanks Autumn, have a good night." Derek gives an apologetic smile.

Derek walks up to Stiles' room and sees Stiles curled up on his bed still crying. "Stiles, what's going on?" Derek asks while sitting down next to Stiles. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Stiles is still gasping for air. Derek pulls him into his lap and lies down with him. Stiles nuzzles his face into Derek's chest.

Derek opens his mouth and begins singing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Stiles regulates his breathing, but is still crying. Derek continues to sing. He rubs circles into Stiles' back again and Stiles eventually relaxes and stops crying. "Stiles, don't ever worry about me leaving. I've told you this a bunch of times. I love you." Derek and Stiles fall asleep like that. Stiles lying face down on Derek and Derek's on his back with his arms wrapped around Stiles' body.

Hope that was okay. I tried to write a lot. Feed back? Thoughts? How good was tonight's finale? I'm pumped that Peter is the villain again and Scott is a true alpha! I wonder where Derek and Cora are going. Does that mean they're leaving the show? I sure hope not. Anyway enough of me babbling. Love you guys! See you next chapter.


	4. Memories and Hugs

Hello my beautiful readers. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was a way and the wifi connection was _horrendous. _I was thinking that I had no fanart for any of my stories; being my drawing skills are pretty mediocre I would be deeply touched if any of you would do some fanart. It could be for this story, the previous one, or my first story titled "The New Baby." I would love you forever and we can skip off into the sunset together. You can put it in my submit box on tumblr. The URL is .com. I also think this is going to be more of a flash back chapter. Enough of my incessant babbling, I present to you chapter 3!

Derek and Stiles

"Stiles," Derek calls out, "did you take your medicine?" Derek walks into the kitchen and picks up the orange tube. He shakes it trying to determine how much is left. Stiles comes running into the kitchen, he collides into Derek and opens his mouth; leaving his tongue hanging out like a dog. "I'm assuming that's a no," Derek sighs. Derek pops the lid and takes out one tablet, places it on Stiles' tongue and watches him run off to his room again.

Derek thinks back to the day a few months ago before Christmas. He remembers decorating the tree with Stiles; it was one of those days where everything felt right, like he was suppose to be doing things like this with his son. Derek took Audrey out to dinner, leaving Stiles with the girl the met on Halloween. Stiles got used to Autumn, he treats her like an older sister.

Every so often Derek would text Autumn checking in on Stiles, making sure he didn't have another episode. But alas, Derek was home later than usual, he had been drinking. He spent a few hours at Audrey's house because last time he checked in with Autumn, Stiles was in bed sleeping. When he got home, he found Stiles on the floor, rolling around screaming for his father. Autumn was trying to calm him down, she even sang to him, but nothing seemed to be working. The next day he took Stiles to the pediatrician to get this issue dealt with. It took multiple sessions for Stiles to finally open up.

While the doctors waited for Stiles to explain what was going on he would sit in the kids room _with Derek_ and draw pictures or play games. Dr. McCall would look over his drawings. Some were very unusual, he had one of him sitting on a bed with monsters underneath, one of the drawings was of him on one end of the paper and his mother on the other end of the paper, while he was crying and she was with some man she didn't recognize. But, one picture Stiles didn't let her keep; it was of him, Derek and Audrey all playing with his dinosaurs.

Dr. McCall would run tests on him, asking about school. "I know Derek is coming back because he _always_ says that he'll pick me up at three. When the clock says three, he's right where he said he would be."

The worst test was when she had Derek bring a backpack with some of his clothes in it and tell Stiles he was leaving. He wouldn't tell him where he was going or when he'd be back; he'd drop off Stiles in the play room and pretend to walk out the front door. Derek would join the doctor behind a two way mirror and watch Stiles react. First, Stiles would play for a little bit, but then when he noticed Derek hadn't come back he'd start to cry. Eventually the crying turned into screaming.

"Daddy! Where are you? Don't you want me anymore? What did I do wrong? Daddy, I need you!"

Derek would cringe every time Stiles would beg for him. It hurt him to watch his son in so much pain.

"Was I a bad son, daddy? Why can't I find you?" Stiles would bang on the walls and begin to hyper ventilate. He rolled on the floor, screaming until he was out of breath. When the doctor had enough notes she would let Derek comfort her son and watch that reaction as well.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled the minute Derek would walk through the door. "You came back!" "Of course I came back, Stiles," Derek smiled. Derek wrapped Stiles into a giant bear hug and rubs his back with his knuckles. "I tell you this all the time, I'll always come back."

Testing ended and Stiles decided it was okay to tell Dr. McCall what happened, but, only if Derek was there.

"Hi Stiles, I'm Doctor McCall. I'm sure you remember me. I'm Scott's mom." Derek took him to the only doctor he trusted, his aunt. "Why don't you tell me what's been going on?" She asked. "I have panic attacks when daddy is gone for too long," he replied. "Would you like to tell me why that is?" She inquired. Stiles turned around and reached out for Derek, trying to take hold of one of his father's hands. "It's okay Stiles, you can tell me anything. When you're done, I'll give you a lollipop," she soothed. "It's okay Stiles, tell Aunt Melissa what's wrong," Derek said.

Stiles stared at her before opening his mouth; he wasn't so sure what she wanted him to say. "Daddy told me that mommy would go on vacations sometimes, is that correct?" she asked. Stiles nodded his head yes. "How long would she go away for?" She questioned. "A long time." Stiles stated. "Where did you go, Stiles?" "No where, mommy would leave me home and have the neighbors or grandma and grandpa stay with me. They were mean." Stiles sniffed. "Are you afraid that Derek is going to go on a vacation without you and not come back?" Melissa asked. "Yeah," Stiles mumbled. "Why do you think that he won't come back?" She prodded.

Stiles held on to Derek's hand a little tighter and squeezed. "One time, mommy met this man and he took her on a date like Derek and Audrey. While mommy was getting ready the man carried her suitcases to his car and told to me that mommy was leaving because she didn't want me anymore. I wasn't a good son. I went upstairs to find her and she was getting dressed. I said, 'Please don't leave me mommy,' but she kept on packing. Grandpa came over and he's so scary. He would yell at me and sometimes he would hit me. If I was really bad he would lock me in my room until he thought I deserved to come out."

"How long did he leave you in your room?" Melissa asked. "Sometimes a few hours, sometimes a few days. I was afraid he wasn't ever going to let me out," Stiles said. "What's the longest your mother has ever left you with grandpa?" Dr. McCall asked. "One time mommy left for six months. She said that she would come back when she was good and ready. I tried to get her to stay I told her that she was my mommy and had to take care of me because that's what mommies do, she said she wasn't that kind of mommy. I was alone for two days before our neighbors heard me crying."

Derek looked upset and enraged at the same time. Melissa walked over to him and explained that his son has separation anxiety. She can give him some tablets that melt on his tongue to help calm him down when he's out for the night, but he needs to work on the anxiety with his son himself.

Melissa handed him a list of tips on how to handle Stiles' issue.

**Practice separation. **Leave your child with a caregiver for brief periods and short distances at first.

**Schedule separations after naps or feedings.** Babies are more susceptible to separation anxiety when they're tired or hungry.

**Develop a "goodbye" ritual.** Rituals are reassuring and can be as simple as a special wave through the window or a goodbye kiss.

**Keep familiar surroundings when possible and make new surroundings familiar.** Have the sitter come to your house. When your child is away from home, let him or her bring a familiar object.

**Have a consistent primary caregiver.** If you hire a caregiver, try to keep him or her on the job.

**Leave without fanfare. **Tell your child you are leaving and that you will return, then _go_—don't stall.

**Minimize scary television.** Your child is less likely to be fearful if the shows you watch are not frightening.

**Try not to give in.** Reassure your child that he or she will be just fine—setting limits will help the adjustment to separation.

Derek looks over the list on the refrigerator before calling Stiles back into the kitchen. "I've called Autumn over because I am going out with Scott for a little bit." Stiles automatically tenses up, "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. If you're good we can go out for ice cream later," Derek promises. Stiles hears someone at the door and finds Autumn on the other side. Stiles throws himself at Autumn and begs her to play with him.

"Come here, Stiles," Derek says. Stiles runs over to Derek and gives him a hug, "I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay daddy, I'll se you later," Stiles smiles.

Well, that's kinda all I've got at the moment. Sorry it was so bad. I love you guys for staying with me and all of your positive feed back! I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Water and Sand

Hey guys! I really appreciate your great feed back. You're the best. Sorry it's been so long, I broke my arm and was refined to a cast for a long time. I'm okay; my arm still hurts, especially since I now have tendinitis. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm working on two other fics. I'm not sure when they'll be done, but they're coming along. Okay here you go! This is probably just going to be a short chapter; I promise the next one will be lengthy.

Derek and Stiles

"Derek, are we there yet?" Stiles asks. "Stiles, the answer I gave you ten minutes ago and twenty minutes ago, even an hour ago, still hasn't changed," Derek says through clenched teeth. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes, sweetheart," Audrey tells Stiles.

Stiles sits in the back of the car with a coloring book and a juice box. He bops along to the music playing on the radio, attempting to sing the words even though he doesn't quite have the correct lyrics.

Audrey adjusts her sun hat and checks on Stiles through the review mirror. "Would you like something to eat, Stiles?" She asks. "Animal crackers," Stiles chirps. He repeats the words 'animal crackers' a good fifteen times before Audrey can hand them to him.

Instead of actually eating them, he'd much rather make them fight to the death. The loser gets his head chomped off by Stiles. He makes all kinds of noises from roaring like a lion to trumpeting like an elephant.

Stiles takes a sip of his juice box and kicks Derek's seat, laughing to himself because he can see it's bothering him. "Stiles," Derek grumbles, "If you don't stop I'm going to make you walk the rest of the way." Stiles' eyes go wide and let his legs go limp; there's no way he'd be walking.

Derek pulls into an almost empty parking lot and finds a place in the shade. "We're here!" Stiles yells. He unbuckles himself and practically jumps through the door before he can even get it open. Stiles makes a mad dash for the sand, but Derek jumps in front of him and scoops him up. "You need sun block," Derek states.

Audrey reaches into her giant beach bag and pulls out a tube of SPF 30, "Come here my little sea creature." Stiles makes a fish face, throws his arm towards her and she catches it. She squeezes the tube of lotion onto her hand and slicks up Stiles. "Audrey, can I be done now?" Stiles asks. He pulls on the strap around his chin making the hat tighter. "You don't want to get sun burned, do you?" Audrey asks. "No," Stiles sighs.

Audrey takes out a stick of sun block and glides it over Stiles' cheeks and puts a smooth white line down Stiles' nose. "Alright little man, let's put on your floaties and you can finally be one with the sea," Audrey says. Stiles runs over to his father and asks him to put his floaties on. "Stiles, I think you can put these on yourself," Derek sighs. "Stop being such a sourpuss and help your son," Audrey scolds.

Derek bends down and rolls the neon orange floaties onto his son's skinny arms. "Thank you daddy," Stiles smiles. Derek picks up Stiles and carries him over the hot sand.

Derek and Audrey set up a small spot in the shade; they spread out two towels, an umbrella, and a chair. Audrey sits down in the chair, Derek lies on the towels, and Stiles runs frantically for the water.

Stiles runs in so quick, he falls down when he hits the water; that's all it took for Stiles to decide he no longer liked the beach. "Stiles! Get up!" Derek shouts. Stiles just lays there in the sand waiting for someone to come get him.

Derek gets up and slowly makes his way over to Stiles; he lifts his son up out of the sand and tosses him into the water. Derek follows behind him and waits for Stiles to come up from under the water.

Stiles emerges from behind and pinches Derek's butt with his tiny fingers, "I'm a shark daddy!" Derek lifts Stiles out of the water and throws him a little further out. "Daddy! That isn't fair! It's my turn." Stiles swims over to his father, attempts to throw him, but Derek doesn't move. "Come on dad, let me throw you," Stiles pleads.

The next time Stiles goes for Derek's waist, he brings Stiles into a hug and pulls them both down. Derek doesn't let go of Stiles and floats around; Stiles sits up on Derek's stomach and calls out, "Audrey! Come play with us!" "No thank you Stiles, I'll stay here and read my book," she replies.

Stiles climbs off of Derek, Derek stands up, walks over to Audrey with Stiles not far behind. "Derek, what do you think you're doing?" She asks. "I think you're going to come play with us," he winks. He lifts Audrey out of her chair and carries her over to where the water meets the land.

"Derek, if you don't put me down, _you _can walk home," She threatens. "Haa haa, daddy's got you," Stiles chirps. "Derek, Derek, please put me down," Audrey begs. Derek ignores her cries. Derek walks knee deep into the water; he just stands there prolonging the torture. Stiles bobs in the water beside his father, waiting for him to make a move. "Derek this is your last cha-," Derek drops Audrey into the water, she quickly stands up. "Don't be mad, Audrey, we just wanted you to play," Stiles whines.

Audrey splashes Derek and laughs at his un-amused face. "I want to splash daddy!" Stiles giggles. Stiles isn't tall enough to get near his face, so he just ends up flinging the water at Derek's stomach. Derek pulls his arm back and creates a small wave splashing the both of them.

The three of them spend the next hour just playing in the water, "I like when we all play together. It's really fun when mommy plays with us," Stiles smiles. Derek and Audrey give each other a look, choosing to brush off what Stiles had called Derek's girlfriend.

* * *

They all lock hands and every time Stiles counts to three, Audrey and Derek lift Stiles up in the air and swing him along. Audrey wraps Stiles in a towel and gives him a PB&J sandwich. He sits in the sand watching the seagulls dive in and out of the water.

Audrey pulls out a shovel, pail, and a few sand molding toys in the shape of a starfish, dolphin, and a seashell. "Here Stiles, these are for you," Audrey smiles, handing Stiles the toys. Stiles smiled from ear to ear, "Thanks mommy." Derek shoots Stiles a look, Stiles blushes, I'm sorry, Audrey. I-I didn't mean to call you mommy. It was an accident, I swear." "Don't be sorry Stiles, it's okay," she smoothes his hair down, "Come here and let me apply more sun block. Your shoulders are getting red."

Stiles stands up and admires his "sand castle." It looks more like a few small piles of smooshed sand with a few twigs and seashells. Stiles doesn't care though, he's very proud of his castle. "Daddy! Look!" Stiles beams.

"Very nice Stiles, why don't you add some windows and a door?"

Stiles sits on his knees and carefully pokes holes in his sand castle; he leans back and looks at his uneven windows. He smiles, "Audrey can you take a picture?" He asks. Audrey pulls her camera out, "Stiles, sit next to your beautiful architecture." Stiles sits next to the castle and folds his legs; he smiles wide and holds still for the picture. Audrey pushes the button and snaps the picture, "Done," she says. "Thank you," Stiles replies.

Stiles throws his towel next to the sand castle so he can sit next to it to protect it. He digs a moat around the castle; he grabs the pail and runs to get more water. He adds a small amount of water to the bucket and runs back; he pours the water into the moat, placing small objects in it to float around.

* * *

Stiles sits in the back of the car trying to stay awake, but he can't fight it forever. "I think he had a nice time," Derek says while looking through the rearview mirror. "Yeah, he really enjoyed himself," Audrey states, "thanks for inviting me too, I also enjoyed myself." "Of course, we had a lot of fun today, I'm sorry he called you mommy, he didn't mean anything by it," Derek mumbles. "Oh, no, don't even worry about it. It's cute, but, maybe you should take him to see his mother," Audrey suggests.

"Yeah, maybe," Derek sighs.

* * *

Sorry guys, that wasn't that good, but I'll make up for it I promise! I'd love to hear from you! I miss you guys! :)


End file.
